Sending Him and Her
by madhatter48
Summary: Dylan and Sam at a conference, what could possibly go wrong? Realisations, revelations and a few arguments ensue. Slight Sam/Dylan :
1. You're Sending Who?

**Right so... discursive essay: check, Julius Caesar critical essay: check, Macbeth critical essay: check. short story & personal reflective: do some other time. I need a break! And in the form of casualty! This time I promise I won't injure/kill any of the main characters! Casualty is not mine. No nope nada (unless they aren't actual tv characters.)**

* * *

><p>"Your patient in cubicle 6?" Linda asked as she caught up with Dylan, "He's in here every other week. He's a hypochondriac, probably the best thing he needs is a psychiatric assessment."<p>

"Err, yes quite." Dylan replied.

"You got a time waster too?" Sam asked as she passed, "seems as though they are having a field day. I'm on my second this shift."

"Yes. Funny you should mention field days, Mr Jordan wants me to go to a conference. He can't make it." Dylan said, "board wants someone else to go, they haven't decided who though yet."

"Really? They're sending you?" Sam joked, "they must be desperate! Who refused?"

"Haha! Actually I think you'll find I was the first choice." Dylan bantered back.

"Someone up there needs a psych assessment!" Sam said gesturing towards the roof.

"Dr Nicholls? Can I have a word please?" Nick said leaning out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Well? What have I done this time?" Sam asked.<p>

"Nothing, it's something I need you to do." Nick replied sitting down, "I need you to go to a conference. The board are also sending Dr Keogh but I suggested that we might need someone to – how to put it – keep an eye on him."

"And you think that person should be me."

"Well, yes. You know how he is don't you?" Nick asked, carefully avoiding the fact of their marriage.

"Yes and I'm happy to do it but are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Two day conference on Wednesday and Thursday. Thank you for your time Dr Nicholls."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this should have a happy ending. None of my usual car crashes or crazy patients! <strong>

**Reviews? Please?**

**Hattie xx**


	2. Share?

**Sorry it's quite short but I didn't want to quite get onto the conference yet! Casualtys not mine :( just the situation and the receptionist.**

* * *

><p>"You have to be kidding me!" Sam exclaimed slamming her fist down onto the reception counter.<p>

"I'm sorry but there is only 1 room booked for Holby." The hotel receptionist replied checking her manicure.

"Are you sure there are no other rooms available?" Dylan asked equally frustrated.

"Nope, hotel's fully booked for the conference. Here is your key, room 480 on the fourth floor. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p>Sam was first out the lift and was first into the room.<p>

"Looks decent enough. I'll be nice and take the couch, I have a dislike of hotel beds." Sam said swinging her suitcase onto the rack.

"Well that's fine by me but I don't mind really. You can have the bed if you want."

"Seriously, you have the bed. I'm smaller, I can fit on the couch, you can have the bed." Sam argued back.

"Well, we could always share?" Dylan replied, hoping that he hadn't overstepped the mark.

"That is the last thing I need. You snoring through the night could keep anyone awake. I'm staying in this half of the room."

"Hey I don't snore! Would you share with me if I didn't" Dylan asked, secretly hoping she'd say yes. He was met with a humph.

* * *

><p><strong>Promise it will be better next time! Please R&amp;R though. Please?<strong>

**Hattie xx**


	3. Manners!

**So I went to the Docs this week and have discovered that I have managed to sprain my neck! I didn't even know that was possible! Anyway, on with the show! Only the bureaucrat and Melanie are mine...**

"The NHS wants to give the best quality treatment to patients. However, we need to do this on a lower budget. This scheme that is being planned will take money from lesser units such as emergency departments and give it to wards where patients spend most of their time when in hospitals. Any questions?"

Dylan quickly gave his opinion, "Why do you think that emergency medicine is not important? Are those departments not the place where life saving is a daily occurrence and where a large proportion of public relations happen?"

"Well yes, but patients only stay in the emergency departments for short periods of time. It isn't necessarily where we should be focussing on." The speaker replied stuttering slightly. He flashed Dylan a quick smile but his eyes showed how annoyed he was.

"But is it not the case that, apart from surgery, emergency medicine has the most complex procedures. Are they not classed under 'patient care?"

* * *

><p>"Was it honestly necessary to wind the guy up like that?" Sam asked angrily as the pair left the auditorium.<p>

"What? Wind up an ignorant bureaucrat who obviously has no idea about medicine and what it involves. Yes I believe it was." Dylan replied.

"Well, when we go and have discussions and lunch now with everybody, please try to keep your head down." Sam said exasperatedly.

"How do you mean?"

"Don't start an argument." Sam answered, not entirely sure if he was joking or not.

* * *

><p>"Is he always like that?" A dark haired lady asked Sam.<p>

"Unfortunately, yes." Sam replied.

"Doctor Melanie Rivers, I work at Queen Margaret in the ortho ward."

"Sam Nicholls, I 'm at the ED in Holby. So is Doctor Keogh."

"Right, I'm guessing he doesn't like the idea of the cuts then? Can't say I blame him. Emergency medicine is the front that's shown to the public.

"You guess right. I don't know why the board sent Dylan, everybody knows he hates these places. The only reason I'm here is to keep an eye on him."

"He's that bad?"

"Who's that bad?" Dylan asked stepping up behind the pair of chatting women.

"You." Sam replied, "I was explaining how your manner can offend people. The bedside manner half a mile from the bedside shall we say."

"Hmmf. Dylan Keogh, I assume Doctor Nicholls has introduced herself."

"Pleasure, Melanie Rivers. I was just saying that I sympathise with your feelings to the proposed cuts."

"Glad to see there is at least one person with a brain in this building." Dylan muttered.

**So, I think an alliance will make it more interesting. Oh and I apologise to the NHS, i'm sure they are a lot more sensible than my 'ignorant bureaucrat.' **

**Till next time, adieu! Please review! **


	4. Dressing Up

**Oh my goodness! I am sooooo sorry this has taken this long! A massive thank you to all who reviewed this and especially to MissRach989 for badgering me about it! **

**Disclaimer: If i owned casualty Sam would not be wanting a divorce!**

* * *

><p>"You look... nice" Dylan said trying to break the silence that had fallen since returning to their room after another –eventful- talk. The silence wasn't awkward but he felt he should say something before heading to dinner.<p>

"Thanks, not too bad yourself." Sam replied only glancing up quickly to avoid his face. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to see him looking so handsome, dressed up in a smart suit with the tie not quite up.

"Shall we? It's starting in a few minutes." Dylan said gesturing to the door. How he hated these organised dinners, at least if they make it in reasonable time he should be able to find 2 seats for them. He didn't want to sit with a bunch of random doctors not after today, he really didn't feel like small talk.

"Yep oh wait is the dress zipped up the back properly?" Sam replied before turning so he could check.

"Yes, now can we go?" Dylan muttered before opening the door. He could barely keep his eyes off of her as she walked to the lift. The dress was blue, simple, strapless and figure hugging with a loose skirt.

* * *

><p>The corridor to the restaurant was quiet but Sam and Dylan could hear chatter from the restaurant. The small flight of steps down to the restaurant meant that everyone in the restaurant could see who was entering and leaving the room. As the pair descended a hush fell across the room; all eyes were on the Sam with her flattering dress and a smile on her face from a joke shared with Dylan. Realising that everyone was staring Sam ducked her head and moved to the drinks table grabbing a glass of wine. Dylan followed but took some of the non-alcoholic punch instead and headed to the table with Sam and Melanie sitting at it.<p>

**Okay so not the best but I promise I will write a nice wee chapter with some action next time! Well maybe not wee but you know... And it will be soon not in like 2 months time! **

**Hattie xx**


	5. Attention

**So on with the show! This may be a bit ooc so bear with me here! **

**Disclaimer: Please be serious!**

* * *

><p>"So Dr Nicholls I hear you're an army medic, what's that like?" A guy – Dr Fernley- sitting at the table asked leaning forward slightly.<p>

"Yes, well it's exhilarating and tiring but the adrenaline on tour is quite something" Sam replied smiling slightly as she remembered all the good times in Afghanistan.

"On tour? You mean like out in Afghanistan and that?" Fernley asked trying to continue the conversation; everyone at the table could see he liked Sam, a lot.

"Yep, but what do you do? Not in the Emergency profession I can tell." Sam replied playing along with his little conversation. She could see Dylan becoming uncomfortable out of the corner of her eye, she just smirked.

"I'm in Geriatrics, the illnesses of the old are quite fascinating you know. And we will all go that way eventually." He said, "That will be in a long time for you though so don't worry." He added slightly flustered.

"Quite. If you will excuse me for a minute." Sam said as she stood up and headed towards the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>"Dr Nicholls! Sorry you dropped this," Dr Fernley said holding a little booklet up.<p>

"Oh thank you. Silly me didn't hear it fall." Sam said taking the little book off him.

Turning around to continue walking back to the restaurant she wobbled a little. Fernley caught her arm to steady her. "Thank you again!" Sam laughed, "Not used to these heels" She pointed down at the offending footwear.

"Quite alright Dr Nicholls." Fernley said still gripping her arm. Sam glanced down at it before smiling at him; not his fault he's had a little too much alcohol that's all she assured herself.

"Well thanks again Dr Fernley" Sam tried to walk but he just held her there. "I'm going back to the restaurant now." He still wouldn't let go.

"But Dr Nicholls, Sam, I was enjoying our little chat here. Why not stay a bit longer?" He said a slight grimace on his face.

"I would love to but I think Dr Keogh would start to panic! He's not used to this much socialising."

"Dr Keogh will just have to get used to it then won't he?" Fernley said pushing Sam into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes I did end it there! ;)Don't worry though, like I said in the summary: no death! All will be revealed as to how this is dealt with in the next chap! <strong>

**Hattie xx**


	6. Even!

**OMG I'm sooooo sorryyyyy! This has taken far too long but with 8 exams I did have to sort my priorities and unfortunately revising has come higher up the list than writing. :(**

**Set after the GMC hearing but pre divorce papers. Well actually there will be no divorce! (If I had my way!)**

**Disclaimer: Hmm no I can't find the rights to Casualty anywhere, damn!**

* * *

><p>"Really Fernley? Just let me go. You're a nice guy but I'm not interested. Plus I'm already married." Sam said trying to shake the man off.<p>

"Married? Where's your ring? And you are far too young, may I just add." Fernley hissed his eyes flashing.

"Yes I am. There is no age limit either. Now if you would excuse me, there are a few people probably wondering where I am." Sam retorted getting visibly angrier. Fernley was a good five inches taller than her but looked a little wimpy muscle-wise. She could take him if she had to.

* * *

><p>"Sam! What on Earth? Let go of her you moron!" Dylan exclaimed running along the corridor.<p>

"Oh I see Dr Keogh has chosen to leave the restaurant. You won't have to worry about him then Sam" Fernley said pushing Sam back up against the wall.

"Dr Fernley! I am asking you politely"

"And believe me he isn't usually this polite!" Sam interrupted Dylan giving him as quick, nervous smile.

"Thank you Dr Nicholls, like I was saying put her down." Dylan rolled his eyes and continued slightly more grumpily.

"Isn't it sweet? Dr Keogh is trying to save little Dr Nicholls, is he aware that you're married?" Fernley teased his grip tightening slightly on Sam's wrists.

Dylan ignored the comments and took the moment to pull Fernley away. Fernley stumbled and crashed into the opposite wall his nose bearing the brunt of the fall. Security guards chose that moment to come over and remove Fernley from the area, still clutching his nose.

"Thanks for that. I would have got him before but I'm trying to lie low since the hearing." Sam said rubbing her wrists before clapping Dylan on the shoulder, "Didn't know if you had it in you!"

"I wasn't going to just stand there was I? I suppose we're even now. You save me from that oik Parr and I save you from that creep." Dylan argued back running his hand through his short hair.

"Yep. What brought you this way? You're usually not paying that much attention." Sam asked sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"You are not one of those women to spend hours in the bathroom. I know that much, and the gents aren't down this way so I came to see what Fernley was up to. I didn't like him much." Dylan said joining Sam on the carpet.

* * *

><p><strong>So Dylan kind of saves the day! Awesome! Hopefully won't be so long until the next update! Sorry about that!<strong>

**Hattie xx**


	7. The Right Side of the Bed

**I think most of my chapters have started off this way but I really am so sorry for how long this has taken! I meant to have this up on Wednesday but exams have kind of mucked up when I can do things! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No it belongs to the BBC. **

* * *

><p><em>Back in their room.<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you again Dylan." Sam said coming out of the bathroom. She had tied up her hair and was now wearing her pyjamas and a gown.<p>

"It was nothing, like I said we're even now." Dylan said not mentioning the fact that it had taken all his self control not to seriously injure Fernley. He couldn't bear to see her hurt, not by anyone. He knew she had been through enough in her past, hell, he hated the fact because he knew his drinking had caused it.

Settling on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her Sam sighed wearily. "Goodnight Dylan, it's been a long day. Sleep well." Sam said curling up and closing her eyes.

"It certainly has, see you in the morning." Dylan replied lying down in the large bed. He stayed to one side of it, always on the left. The right was her side.

* * *

><p>"No! I can't leave, I have to save them! The children, got to, have to get them out" That was the sound Dylan woke to. Checking the time only to find the digital display too bright for his eyes, 3:23. Too early.<p>

"Sam? What on earth?" Dylan asked shaking her shoulder.

"Let go! Have to go back for them!" She was trembling, tears stained her cheeks but she slept on, through the nightmare.

"Sam, wake up!" Dylan spoke louder now, more urgent. "It's just a dream."

"Huh, what yeah. Wait, what are you talkin' bout?" Sam shocked herself awake, still groggy from the dream.

"You were having a nightmare, I think about Afghanistan." Dylan explained sitting by her legs.

"Oh, right sorry. Did I wake you?" Sam sat up and looked a little worried.

"No, I just happened to be awake. Of course you did, but don't worry. I wasn't sure what was happening." Dylan replied, absent-mindedly rubbing his hand on her leg.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay to have them. If you need to talk to me I'm here. Now get some sleep." Dylan stopped the apology, he didn't mind being awakened. He just needed to know she was alright.

"Okay." Dylan left her lying on the couch. _'Let her have her rest'_ He thought making his way back to the bed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the bed dipped slightly. Dylan smiled slightly as Sam took his hand. He pulled her into an embrace as the pair drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Thoughts of war – for now – forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, the ending to this chapter is how I wanted it but I couldn't write it without it feeling a bit cheesy. But what do you think? And her nightmare is about trying to get children out of an Afghan school. I don't know where the idea came from but hey! <strong>

**Hattie xx**


	8. What Can You Do?

**Oh my Goodness! I had not realised how long this has taken! Some serious block not helped by being in America for 3 weeks! Though it was lovely! Such a tragedy in Aurora, my thoughts are with the victims and their families 3 **

**Thank you MissRach989 and the Anon 'SamKeogh' for pestering me and reminding me to continue with this!**

**Italics are thoughts in the characters head. You know, like an inner argument. **

**Disclaimer: Well, I like the idea but no. Casualty is not mine. **

* * *

><p>Dylan reached across to hit the alarm as it rang shrilly. Rolling over he was stopped by an arm around his waist.<p>

"Mmn, don't get up yet. Too early" Sam mumbled, pulling Dylan closer.

"We have to Sam, we have the forced mingle." Dylan replied shaking Sam on the shoulder and eventually prying himself away.

"Huh, what? Oh right." Sam said, blushing and pulling the duvet up to her chin, almost fully awake. "Why am I here?" she asked, realising now that she's not on the couch she fell asleep on.

"Nightmare, I woke you and then you joined me here," Dylan said as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

"I joined him?" Sam whispered to herself, "what on Earth was I thinking?"

_You know what you were thinking Sam. _

"This is not good."

_But it's really what you wanted._

"Hmmf" Sam grumbled as she headed to her case, sorting out what to wear today.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan<strong>

"She chose to share with me."

_That doesn't mean anything, she was half asleep and upset._

"I've never seen her like that."

_Of course not, she left. Don't you remember. _

"But even after the early tours she never had nightmares."

_She did, you were just too out of it to notice._

" I don't like it."

_What can you do?_

"Try."

* * *

><p>"Hey Dylan!" Dylan heard Sam shout through the door, "Mind moving a little faster, I'm hungry!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up soon, and I mean it this time! No couple of months wait, I promise!<strong>

**Hattie xx**


	9. Scrambled Eggs

**Ooh, two updates in two days! Aren't we lucky! This is more of a filler chapter though. **

**I have to say, thank you for the reviews! So thank you ****kle107****Kasca Black**** and ****BrookeMarie2604****!**

**Once again thoughts in italics. (There are only 2 thoughts in this, first Sam then Dylan.)**

**And also, Casualty isn't mine! Sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Want some eggs?" Sam asked gesturing at her plate. "I don't think I can finish."<p>

"You sure? I can always go back for more." Dylan replied. He was trying to improve his manners as step one in the new 'Supporting Sam' Dylan.

"Yes, eyes bigger than the belly is the phrase that comes to mind." Sam smiled as she handed over her plate.

"Well, with your petite size that is hardly difficult." Dylan tucked in to the remaining scrambled eggs. They were actually pretty decent for a hotel breakfast.

"That supposed to be a compliment grumpy?" Sam leant on her hand and tilted her head with the question.

_Don't start flirting Sam._

"Would it matter if it was?" Dylan countered.

_You're pushing it Dylan._

"Touché!" Sam chuckled pushing away from the table. "Coming for the 'forced mingle'?"

Lightly rubbing his face with the napkin Dylan nodded his affirmation and came to stand beside his wife (no technicalities this time!).

The pair walked across the dining hall with his hands at the small of Sam's back, not touching but close enough to guide her. They earned a few inquisitive glances as they moved. News had travelled about Sam's encounter the night before.

As they approached the door Sam paused and glanced warily at Dylan.

"Shall we?" Dylan gestured through the door with a half smile. After a nod from Sam he opened the door to pandemonium.

Sam let out a breath before squaring her shoulders. "Yep, only one valid exit. Forced mingle."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, a filler but I promise there will be more soon!<strong>

**Hattie xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm here to apologise. I am going to discontinue this story. I am grateful for the support for the story but I just can't come up with anything decent. If I do have an idea perhaps I will come back to it.**

**Much love,**

**Hattie xx**


End file.
